


Imprints Of Pleasure

by little_angry_kitten18



Series: The Lemonade Stand [19]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Desk Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_angry_kitten18/pseuds/little_angry_kitten18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye lowered the zipper of her dress slowly and let the fabric pool on the floor around her. Tonight had been a night of endless fake smiles, pointless conversations and a battle with herself to put up with Miles because the label said being seen together was a good thing. Something about the fans wanting them to hook up but Skye couldn’t care less, the only man she wanted between her legs she couldn’t have because the public wouldn’t like it; or so her father and the said man insisted. She couldn’t care less for the stupid public to be honest but he insisted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imprints Of Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WelshWitch1011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelshWitch1011/gifts).



> Well, it started off as drabble and it escalated from there. After a series of unfortunate fic recs to WelshWitch1011 and her being terrible scarred by them I felt obligated to write this and make everything alright. Tori I'm still not sorry but thank you for the good laugh!

Skye lowered the zipper of her dress slowly and let the fabric pool on the floor around her. Tonight had been a night of endless fake smiles, pointless conversations and a battle with herself to put up with Miles because the label said being seen together was a good thing. Something about the fans wanting them to hook up but Skye couldn’t care less, the only man she wanted between her legs she couldn’t have because the public wouldn’t like it; or so her father and the said man insisted. She couldn’t care less for the stupid public to be honest but he insisted.

They’d reveal their relationship eventually just not now, first they had to kickstart Miles career again and somehow her father got her involved into it. Sometimes being the golden goose for a label was a bad thing, this was one of those times. The cool air of the room rose goosebumps against her skin as she twirled his chair around. Skye didn’t leave him time to react as she climbed onto his lap. Her dress might have been chosen for the public but what was underneath was for his eyes only. 

“What- Skye, what are you doing?” He stuttered moments before she crashed her lips against his. She didn’t need to hear his voice unless he was screaming her name. 

He responded to her kiss instantly, his arms wrapping around her waist and pulled her closer. He had tried to push her away with words in the past, way before he finally admitted that she haunted his dreams as much as he did hers. Even back then though Skye knew that his body burned for her and his heart was beating to the rhythm of hers, she could tell by the way he moved and looked at her every time she would enter the same room he was in. Ward’s hands settled on her hips and pulled her closer.

“What are you doing?” He asked again between pulls of their lips. His eyes taking the sight before him in, Skye’s soft body wrapped in purple coloured see-through lace just for him. All he ever wanted - _needed_ \- so close yet so far.  

“I’m tired of waiting.” She answered simply, her fingers reaching for his shirt almost tearing the fabric at the seams trying to take it off. His zipper was undone in the next few breaths, her panties pushed to the side hastily and she had him inside her before either of them could suck in another breath. “I’m tired of playing pretend when all I  _want_ , all I  _need_  is you right beside me.” She panted as she rolled her hips against his and Ward’s hands tighten around her hips. She would have finger shaped bruises tomorrow but it wouldn’t be the first time.  

“Skye.” His groaned burying his head between the valley of her breasts, kissing and sucking bruises against her soft tanned skin. One of his hands found its way between them and he tore a moan from the back of her throat as his strummed her clit with quick moves; she moved on top of him with purpose and her nails left imprints of pleasure on the back of his neck. “Are you trying to kill me?” He snarled between pulls of their lips when her walls tighten around his prick. “Are you, woman?” 

 She laughed tauntingly and his free hand threaded itself through her silky hair, forcing her mouth harder against his but the next moment was gone. He slipped out of her and she whined at the loss, then yelped as everything on his desk crashed on the floor and he lifted her on top of it. Skye’s head fell back in pleasure as he spread her legs wide and slide back home. She would never get tired of how good he felt, his cock inside her, his fingers wrapped around her thighs leaving bruises in their wake, his lips on her skin. 

 

“Harder, Grant!” She moaned in pleasure as her hands grabbed a hold of the edge of the desk, her back arched as the first wave of ecstasy washed over her setting every nerve in her body alight.  

“Fuck, Skye.” His growl was feral as he drove forward inside her luscious body. She hooked her legs higher over his waist pulling him harshly against her; his forehead rested against hers, their lips only a breath away. “What have you done to me?” 

“I put a spell on you.” It was supposed to be teasing but all Skye could do at this point was whimper helplessly as he forced another sweet orgasm out of her. “God, I love you.” He choked her screams with a thirsty kiss before emptying himself inside her welcoming body.

“I love you more.” He whispered softly in her ear trailing kisses down the column of her throat as they tried to catch their breath. 

“I miss you, you know.” She admitted running her fingers through his hair. “I miss going to bed with you, waking up in your arms. This doesn’t work anymore for me, Grant.” Her voice had a finality to its tone and it looked like there was only one way to go about this. 

“I know, sweetheart.” He pulled back to look into her eyes. Cupping her cheek his forced her gaze to meet his. “I miss you too. More than you can imagine.”

“I can’t see it, though.” She accused him, tears already prickling behind her eyelids. 

“I’ll talk to your father tomorrow. Alright?” She nodded still frowning, it wasn’t the first time he said that. “I mean it, Skye. I’ll settle this first thing in the morning.”

“I believe you.” Skye said after a moment. “Can we go home? Please?”

“Let’s go home.” He agreed pulling her to her feet. It was finally time for them to get their happily ever after.  


End file.
